


Final Fantasy XII AU: on hiatus 11/11/2019

by RoseRozu



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Asche is Reks and Vaan's aunt, F/M, Feminization, Follows the gameplay, Future Mpreg, King Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca is Reks and Vaan's Grandfather, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Not Beta Read, On Hiatus, Vaan is intersex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRozu/pseuds/RoseRozu
Summary: FFXII AU: What if Vaan and Reks were born into to royalty and Ashe was their aunt, and that Vaan is intersex.





	Final Fantasy XII AU: on hiatus 11/11/2019

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I came up with this idea for a while since Vaan could see Rasler’s ghost from the dark shard. Please note, I live in the U.K. and since article 13 had the YES vote from the EU parliament I’m not sure if I can post again. If I am unable to thank you all for supporting me and I hope that one day, we’ll meet again. Also, I haven’t got a beta for this fic, so if you’re interested please let me know.

It was a gorgeous radiant day, and a flock of birds were seen flying high in the sky with no care in the world, but in the city below many people, were celebrating as chocobo’s and cart draped in white were trotting down the street. In that carriage was a seventeen-year-old teenage girl wearing a white and gold shirt, with a long, fitted white skirt and a feather-adorned white veil, standing next to her was a young male draped in white suit of armour with gold detailing, including a chest-plate, buckled boots and a neck piece. It includes a royal blue drape at the waist with fleur-de-lis details and a tasselled finish. Behind them they could hear people cheering in happiness as it was their beloved Princess wedding day.   
  
A few minutes later but felt hours to the couple, they arrived at the Cathedral and it was time for their vows.   
“In the name of the Father, and in the presence of these holy relics... I hereby pronounce you man and wife from this time forth. May the blessings of the gods light your path for all eternity.”  
The priest vowed to the new married couple. “Faram.” At the end of the vows, the now married couple kissed happily.

* * *

**FFXII**

* * *

  
However, that happiness only lasted for a few short months as war was approaching to the Kingdom. A knight was running like his life depended on him in a hallway that would guide him to the war room.   
“If Archadia should launch by both land and air, our Kingdom will stand little …” One of the knights started to say, until the same knight that was running in the hallway entered the room with sweat trailing on his brow.  
“Nabudis has fallen!” The knight shouted suddenly as he entered the war room. There he could see Lord Rasler, the eldest grandson to the king and the very king himself.  
“Impossible!” The King of Dalmasca shouted in outrage.   
“My father?” Rasler asked in worry, not knowing that his nephew-in-law looked at him in worry.   
“I am sorry, I know not.” The knight replied sadly while looking at the ground in shame. One of the other members of the looked at the map on the table.   
“If Nabudis has indeed fallen... it is only a matter of time before they reach the borders of Dalmasca. There is nothing to halt their advance.” One of the councilmen said, with sadness in his voice.  
The King then commanded the knights to protect the Fortress of Nalbina, including his own son-in-law. In a few short days, the Royal City looked prepared for the upcoming war. The King along with his daughter and his two grandchildren, saw Lord Rasler speak of the vow of the knights Rasler smiled reassuringly at his family, then turned around and pointed his sword in the air and gave a massive war cry to the crowd. 

 

* * *

**FFXII**

* * *

  
On the  Dalmasca-Nabradia Border, many lives were taken that night along with the Prince Consort: Lord Rasler as he was trying to exact revenge on his country that was formerly ruled by his father and now by the empire. 

In the Kingdom of Dalmasca the princess now wearing a black mourning gown cried upon seeing her beloved husband in his coffin sleeping peacefully and accepted a hug from her youngest and distinctly feminine nephew. Suddenly a letter from the enemy arrived asking to make a peace treaty, the king knowing there was no other way agreed unhappily. So, with that thought he left his kingdom to Nalbina fortress.  
  
The death of Lord Rasler Helos Nabradia was but one of many tragedies to befall the Kingdom of Dalmasca. 

* * *

  
  
_The air of hope that had surrounded H.R.H. Princess Ashe's wedding was now quite lost: Dalmasca had been set adrift, at the mercy of history's restless tides._  
  
_At this time, two great empires struggled for dominion over Ivalice: Archadia in the east, Rozarria in the West._  
  
_The invasion of the kingdom of Nabradia was Archadia's first step in its westward march._  
  
With Lord Rasler's beloved homeland consumed by the hell-fires of war, it seemed clear that  _Archadia_ _would soon mete out a like fate to_ _Dalmasca_ _._  
  
The fall of the fortress at  _Nalbina_ _tolled the destruction of the greater part of_ _Dalmasca_ _'s forces._  
  
A counter-attack was mounted by the Order of the Knights of  _Dalmasca_ _and that of his oldest grandson, ever brave and faithful, but against the martial might of the_ _Archadian_ _armies, they stood little chance of victory._  
  
Indeed, their defeat was to be absolute.   
  
Soon thereafter,  _Archadia_ _came forward offering terms of peace. Or, as one might rather put it, terms of_ _Dalmasca_ _'s surrender._  
  
Lord  _Raminas_ _, King of_ _Dalmasca_ _— and my dear friend — had no choice but to accept these terms. It was, thus, only with reluctance that he set out for_ _Nalbina_ _Fortress — now under Archadian occupation — to affix his seal to the Emperor's treaty of peace._  
  
The King had scarce departed his royal city of  _Rabanastre_ _when the remnants of the Order made their return. And not a moment too soon, for a terrible revelation awaited them._  
  
The treaty would be signed with steel and writ in royal blood.   
  
-Memoirs of  _Mqs_ _Halim_ _Ondore_ _IV. Chapter 12: Of the Fall of Kingdoms._

* * *

**FFXII**

* * *

“Prince Reks, can you hear me?” A voice asked worriedly. “Prince Reks!”  
“It is as I feared his highness is slowing us down.” One of the solders complained.   
“Do not say that. Not all of us are here for love of battle. He fights to defend his homeland.” The knight chastised the soldier.   
The prince in question slowly but surely opened his eyes and quickly noticed a blond-haired knight wearing the knight armour that is often by worn by Dalmascan soldiers.   
“You bore a few cuts, but you are still whole.” The knight gently told the prince. “Well, can you stand?”   
As the prince slowly stood up with the help of the knight, we can see the prince’s features clearly. The prince is wearing a short leather shirt that bears his midriff, curved pieces of armour either side of his neck; plated bracers and leather fingerless gloves, strips of leather round his waist with a metal plate in front, black trousers under metal and leather greaves, and low-heeled brown shoes with the toes cut away and a blue brooch upon his chest, which was a gift from his father.   
  
After a quick argument between the two knight it was time for them to find the king before he signs the peace treaty. Many battles against the Imperials, Reks finally reached the signing room and instantly noticed his grandfather’s dead body.   
“No grandfather!” Reks cried in anguish, but before he could get to his grandfather Reks felt a sword going through his midriff and turned around and saw the captain’s blue eyes.   
“Captain, why?” Reks asked in confusion. “My grandfather- what have you done?”  
“Your grandfather was planning to sell Dalmasca in the beginning, and I only did them a favour,” The captain said, with no sympathy. Reks then fell to the ground in pain and before he could pass out from the pain, he heard a voice that was unknown to him and could only matter one word.  _‘_ _Vaan_ _.’_

* * *

  
_Pretenses of peace left by the wayside, the_ _Archadian_ _forces resumed their advance toward Rabanastre. Dalmasca's doom had been decided._  
  
_To make resistance would serve no end. With this foremost in my thoughts, I, to the people of Dalmasca:_  
  
_"Sons and Daughters of Dalmasca. I bid you lay down your Arms. Raise songs of prayer in their stead. Prayer for His Majesty, King Raminas, ever merciful. A man devoted wholly to peace._  
  
_"Prayer, too, for the noble Princess Ashe, who, wrought with grief at her kingdom's defeat, has taken her own life. And Prince Vaan the only surviving member of the royal family is now engaged to the eldest Prince of Archadia, Vayne Carudas Solidor."_  
  
_"Know also that Captain Basch for Ronsenburg, for incitement of sedition and the assassination of H.R.M. King Raminas, has been found guilty of high treason and put to this death._  
  
_"They who at this late hour choose still the sword are cut of the same cloth as the captain: traitors who would lead Dalmasca to her Ruin."_  
  
_Dalmasca's surrender without terms was soon to follow._  
  
_-Memoirs of Mqs Halim Ondore IV._  
_Chapter 13: The Province of Allies_

* * *

 


End file.
